1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically operated injector for feeding a gaseous fuel to a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrically operated injector of the aforesaid type is known to comprise a body connected to a feed conduit for the gaseous fuel or simply gas (such as liquefied petroleum gas, or such as natural gas or hydrogen); this body contains an electromagnetic actuator (electromagnetic coil) acting on a mechanical member or armature movable about a passage which connects a chamber of said body, in communication with the gas feed conduit, to a delivery conduit connected to an outlet for feeding the gas into the corresponding cylinder either directly or indirectly via the intake manifold of the internal combustion engine. Under the influence of the magnetic force generated by the electromagnetic actuator, this mechanical member shuts off or frees said passage in order to prevent or alternatively enable gas to be fed into the cylinder. The generation of this force is controlled by controlling the electrical feed to the actuator by means of a command and control unit for the internal combustion engine operation. The mechanical member generally consists of a movable disc of ferromagnetic steel which closes the magnetic circuit generated by the actuator or coil. Said disc supports a pin for sliding in respect of the bobbin.
In addition, between the mechanical member and the conduit delivering the gas to the nozzle there is a seal element which enables the delivery conduit to be sealed when the mechanical member is in the position in which it intercepts the gas passage.